


Reunion

by StormyBear30



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been fives years since Sean has seen Dominic and yet the feelings are still the same. The questions is…are Dominic's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

I stared at the invitation for three whole days as it sat on my desk, unopened. I knew from the moment that my assistant handed it to me from whom it was from, and despite the fact that I loved that little shit to death, I was fearful to open it. It was the long awaited Lord of the Rings reunion, the one that Elijah had been planning from the moment filming ended. The one that he vowed five years after all the hoopla had died down that he would throw to bring our family all back together again. The reason that I didn't open it wasn't because it was from Elijah, because I loved him as if he were one of my own. No, the reason that I didn't open it because I was sure that there would be some mention of him from Elijah inside and still five years later I didn't think that my heart could handle it.

I finally found the nerved one night as I sat at my desk, drunk and lonely as I relived one of the happiest and heart crushing times in my life. As expected there was more then a simple invitation between the envelope, but also a short note in Elijah's chicken scrawl begging me to come. That I could deal with, what sent me deeper into the bottle afterwards were the words. ***He's coming***

I came up with every excuse in my mind as to why I could not attend, but there was only one true excuse, because he was going to be there. I was dying to see him, dying to lay my tired old eyes upon him once again and drink in his beautiful youth, but I was scared shitless as well. I had given my heart to him so freely those many years before hand and had come away a broken and bitter man afterwards. I fought an internal battle with my mind for another few days afterwards, drinking in a way that I hadn't in such a long time, but eventually my heart overwhelmed my mind and the reply was sent in to the post before I even had a chance to try and reconsider it.

I had a month before the reunion of the century was to occur and in that time, I spent every waking moment learning all about him and what he had been doing since we'd left each other that painfully heartbreaking day at the airport. He was doing quite well and his career was skyrocketing, just as he had always hoped it would. He name was in the papers often as well as the telly, and I had the mountain of clips and videos to prove it. Charity events, awards, honors, he was having a smashing run of good luck and I was truly happy for him, but one article, faded and worn from too many reads, broke my heart each time that I laid eyes upon it. He was dating someone and had been for quite some time according to the near faded words. They had just recently come out about their long hidden relationship and had even been spotted shopping for wedding rings and it was all caught in a glorious color photo. Many a bender was due to that article because as much as I wanted him to be happy, I didn't want him to be happy with some bird that was also his co-star. She was beautiful, that I could not deny and from what I had heard was as sweet as they came. I hated to admit it, but they made a smashingly good looking couple, but it didn't hinder the hateful thoughts that formed each time that I thought of her.

The month flew by in a flash and before I knew it I was standing in the lobby of the hotel that Elijah had booked for all of us, nervous as a virgin on her wedding night. I hadn't seen anyone yet, but it was late and I made sure to be the last one checked in. I signed for my room and followed the young kid carrying my suitcases, my eyes darting back and forth in hopes of catching a glimpse of the one I longed to, yet dreaded to see the most. I tipped the kid generously before heading for the mini bar and another night of lonely drunkenness. Elijah and the boys had other ideas as they barged into my room unannounced, minus one, less then a quarter of an hour later. Much laughter and merriment was thrown around the room and many hugs and kisses were shared before I had to take my leave of it. Hours later I was exhausted as Elijah and I sat off on the balcony of the room, he smoking a fag as we enjoyed a bit of silence from the rager going on inside.

"He's coming Sean" Elijah broke the silence as I continued to stare straight ahead, pretending that those words didn't send my heart into full palpitations. "He just had to finish up filming a scene and then he was on a plane here"

"Great…" I said with as much of a smile as I could muster, because deep within I was feeling quite ready to pass out.

"He's been asking about you. In fact he bugged the shit out of me daily when you didn't respond promptly. I even have to admit I was worried that you weren't going to come" He continued to speak as he tossed the butt of his fag over the edge, turning to look at me.

"Why wouldn't I come my boy?" I smiled that same smile again, downing an entire small bottle of vodka that I had swiped from the mini-bar before the riot inside had a chance to drink everything in sight.

"Sean…" I heard the compassion and sadness in his voice and it caused me to turn my head away because I didn't want him to see the sadness lurking behind my eyes. "I know how hard it was for you and him when we finished shooting. I know that you both got hurt and I can't really speak for you, but I can speak for him and say that he never quite got over it"

"He's happy now, that's all that matters" I turned to face him, a small smile across my lips as I put my best acting face on.

"Yeah…you'd think that wouldn't you?" Was all he said in reply before getting up off of the lounger he was sitting on, patting me on the shoulder before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I don't know how long I was out there, but I knew that it didn't matter for the party inside would play on for many more hours, only to come to an end as one by one they passed out. I used to enjoy times like that, hanging out with the boys and just pissing around, but that night I just wanted to be alone with my loneliness and my memories. "You're wasting your time with this old man…just leave me be" I hollered over my shoulder some time later as I heard the balcony door open and then close, expecting to be bombarded by one if not all of my drunken friends.

"I never felt as if spending time with you was wasted" I heard an old familiar voice speak nervously behind me.

"Dominic…" I whispered as I got up from my seat, finding him standing behind me, looking almost frozen in stance. I couldn't believe how amazing he looked, I was sure in thanks to healthy doses of sun from the island of Hawaii and the love of his women. "You…you look amazing" I finally got my wits about me, walking over towards him before pulling him into my arms. The embrace was awkward and nervous, but as I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent that I knew only as him, it was enough for the time being.

"You look amazing yourself old man" He said with that lop sided smile that he used to share with me often when we were each a bit younger and in love.

"I am an old man and the years have not been kind, but I thank you for your sentiments just the same" I grinned as I put some distance between us for the urge to do more then hold him was becoming too much. "So how are you Dominic?" I asked, not really knowing what to expect in his response, but hoping that he would tell me that he was as miserable as I had been prior to that meeting.

"It's been an amazing couple of years" He responded with a smile as he sat in the chair I had just vacated and proceeded to fill me in on all that I had missed in the years since our last departure. "What about you Sean? How have you been?" I had to think a moment before I could speak, because I was sure that he did not want to hear that I had become a pathetic drunk, who had never truly gotten over my love for him. However, I never got to speak the lies I had drummed up as a drunken Orlando, Billy and Karl burst into our private bubble, dragging the two of us back inside. I lost track of Dominic after that and thankfully not long after one by one the others decided to take their party elsewhere, leaving me alone with my pain and a mess of a room as well. I cleaned up best as I could, taking a shower afterwards as I laid upon the unmade bed, surfing the telly for I knew that there would be no sleep for me that night.

After many attempts and sleep foiling me, I returned to the balcony enjoying the coolness of the night upon my heated skin. Despite my best efforts to try it, I could not get the image of my former love out of my head as I once again recalled years prior when I was the happiest I had ever been in my lifetime. I found it amazing that so few years had passed since then, when in reality it felt like so many more. I wondered what he was doing as I was sitting there, wondered if he was thinking of me and a time and a place that no longer existed for us. I wondered if he missed the sight of me, the scent of me as I was missing of him. Tears misted my eyes as I recalled the first time that we had made love and how precious and special it was to me, not only because it was our first coupling, but because it was me alone that he had decided to share his first manly experience with. I could still recall everything about that night as I closed my eyes and allowed the memories to almost drown me in their vividness. He had been so frightened, but trusted enough in me that I would make our first time amazing for him as it was amazing for me as well.

Those buggered tears finally won their match as they slid down the sides of my weathered face, the memories from the past becoming to much for my aged heart. "Sean…" I heard a whisper of uncertainty come from behind me, alerting me to the fact that I was no longer alone and the cause of my tears and upset was standing right behind me.

"Dominic…" I rushed out, unwilling to face him as I hide my tears before the velvet of the night sky before me. "It's late…what are you doing here?" My words were forced and somewhat terse as I cleared my throat, wiping quickly at my face before turning to face him.

"Why do you think that I am here Sean?" He replied with a smile upon his handsome face as he practically glided over to where I stood perched and tense. "I'm here because I've missed the way that you eyes used to devour every inch of me with just one look" His words continued, softly as he laid his hand upon the side of my face. "I've missed the way that you used to take my breath away with kisses that I could never get tired of" His fingers brushed a gentle trail along my cheek, lazily tracing their way across my trembling lips. "I missed the way that your hands, would touch me, control me, dominate me with just the simplest of touches" He intertwined one hand within my own, laying it upon his heart as he gazed up at me through sparking blue eyes. "I miss the way that this used to fill me, bringing to me to such heights that I've only been able to experience with you" He went on, cupping the obvious bulge in my trousers with his free hand, forcing me to come back into reality as I jerked myself away before I lost all control.

"I don't think that your fiancé' would appreciate to know what you are saying here Dominic" I tried to control the anger that was lingering below the surface, but it was a botched job just the same. "Besides, that was a different time, a different place and we were different people" The sadness within me quenched that anger as I turned from him, head hanging low as I once again tried to control my tears.

"I'm not different Sean" He exclaimed as he rushed across the small patio towards me once again. "And by the misery in your eyes neither are you as well. Yes, it was a different time and a different place, but the love that we hold for each other isn't different. It hasn't changed. I can see it, you want me as badly as I want you"

"I'm not your bloody gay one night stand Dominic" I bellowed out, pushing him away as I headed back into my hotel room. "Go on, get out of here. Go back to your fianc'e. Go back to your straight life, the one that you left me high and dry for all those years ago" I beckoned him towards the front door, wishing he would just leave and praying that he would not at the same time as the memories of the past began to haunt me once again.

"Look Sean, I know I hurt you" He cried out and despite the fact that I wanted to pull him into my arms and rid him of the pain and anguish I heard there, I remained strong and unmoving as he continued. "I know that I told you that I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, only to chicken out that day at the airport, but I was just so scared. I loved you so much, but I was frightened of that love as well because it was so new and so different then anything I had ever felt before. I was young and stupid and afraid that once the world found out about us, that I would lose everything, so I left you, but it didn't matter because I lost everything that was of any importance just the same" Tears floated down the sides of both of our faces as our eyes locked from across the room. "My entire life since that day has been a huge lie. I've conned everyone into believing that I was this simple straight actor with a beauty upon my arm. I made them believe that I was happy and content, when I've been nothing but a miserable wreck on the inside. You have to believe me when I say to you, that I understand the pain that I see in your eyes, because I know you can see it staring back at you from mine" I watched as he fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands and heart wrenching sobs that tore at my very soul wafted around us.

"Shh…Dominic…my dear sweet Dominic" I cooed, falling painfully upon my old knees as I cradled him tenderly within my arms, my own pain filled weeping blending with his own. Closing my eyes, I leaned into the warmth of his body as he wrapped his arms around neck, sliding as close to me as he could possibly get.

"I'm so sorry Sean" He wailed, his tears wetting my chest through the thin cloth. "I never meant to hurt you the way that I did. I just love you so much…so very much. Tell me you can love me again" His words were high pitched as he pulled back from me slightly, slapping his hands upon the sides of my face as his eyes bore into my own. "Tell me that you can forgive me because I couldn't bare it if you couldn't" Rasping breath and soft hiccupping sounds surrounded us as I continued to stare into his eyes, seeming to have lost the ability to speak, much less even think. "Please Sean…" He continued to beg, forcing me to speak despite the heavy effort.

"I can't do this Dominic…" I replied, watching his heart break as I pushed him away, even though I only wanted to bring him closer.

"I see…" He replied in a dead tone that tore at my very heart as he went to remove himself from the position we were in on the floor.

"No…you don't" I cut him off, laying my hand as gently as I could along the side of his face, cupping his jaw before speaking. "I can't do this Dominic, not unless we do this all the way" I explained, smiling a bit at the hope that I could see peaking out through his eyes. "No more lies. No more pretending. If you love me, then you will only be with me. I refuse to share you with anyone, and I mean anyone" I enunciated the last word in order to prove my seriousness. "I never stopped loving you Dominic…never" I did the same, because I wanted him to know just how true my words were. "Yes, you broke my heart when you left me alone that day at the airport, but deep within my heart I understood why. I've been a miserable man these last few years Dom Dom, but if it means that you are ready to be with me, love me out in the open now and for always, then it was all worth it in the end"

"You called me Dom Dom" He grinned up at me tearfully at the use of the nickname I had pegged him with when we were together. "No ones called me that in ages. I've missed it"

"I mean it Dominic…" I ignored the cute smile and dreamy look upon his face, because I wanted him to know that I was serious as hell in respects to what I had said.

"I know and I agree to all the terms" He grinned up at me with an evil glint within his eyes. "Do you want me to put it in writing"

"A verbal contract is good enough for me…for now" I grinned back, unable to wait a moment longer to kiss him, press my body against his, to make love to him. I wasted no time in pressing our lips together in a kiss of re-acquaintance, that set my heart a flutter and the bulge within my trousers to grow in size. I could tell that he was even more eager then I was as I found myself pressed back upon the floor, a former hobbit stretched out atop me, ridding me of my clothes rather quickly. We made long awaited love that night, not leaving my room the entire week that we were scheduled there. Surprisingly not a single person from our little fellowship bothered us, finding out later that Elijah threatened death to anyone that even tried to disturb us.

Of course it wasn't always easy, at least not at the beginning. Our schedules conflicted constancy those first few years, but after nearly giving up on each other several times during that time, we decided that the love that we held for each other was more important then our careers. We each cut back on the non-personal time, opting to be together no matter what the odds and yet years later we are still together and going strong. We learned one simple lesson the two of us, that no matter what nothing is as important as love.

The End…


End file.
